Fairy Tale Dreams
by DoubleL27
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes...Sometimes. Kitty holds a sleepover party for her 17th birthday while one of her friend's powers change a bit. (Rating upped for chapter 5) Completed
1. The Slumber Party

Disclamer: I do not own the X-Men they are the property of Marvel inc. The stories adapted throughout are the property of folklore. 

****

Slumber Party

Kitty Pryde looked around the room with pleasure. It was her birthday and she had managed to convince the Professor to allow her to have a slumber party. She was a bit old for one, she supposed, but back in Northfield she had never had enough friends to have one, and now that she did she wanted to make up for lost time.

Granted, there was the small problem that her friends didn't all exactly get along, but that would hopefully be easy enough to get over. 

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Jean muttered to Kitty out of the side of her mouth as she surveyed the partygoers, namely Wanda and Dani with trepidation. 

"I can't believe you talked anyone into this," Rogue put in brushing past them.

Kitty gave them both dirty looks. "It'll be fun. Besides what else did you have that you could be doing?"

Rogue glared back. "When I think of the full list I had, because it was long, I'll let you know."

"Ha, ha. Funny, really. It is my birthday, okay. Can you guys deal for like one night?" She widened her eyes and pouted, a move that worked on the guys at the Institute and Lance. "For me?"

"You like to think you're cute."

"I am cute," Kitty said, grinning. She grabbed a handful of cheese curls out of a bowl and began nibbling on them. "It works very well in my favor I'll have you know."

Wanda rolled her eyes, all too well aware of Kitty's ability to be cute and what it got her. She was forced to live with the girl's very smitten boyfriend. "Lance is crazy enough over you, it's disgusting." She still remembered how he had spend the past month trying to figure out the perfect birthday surprise. "At least he's worthy of your time, unlike Todd."

"He's kinda cute," Kitty attempted, before wrinkling her nose slightly. "in a green, smelly sort of way."

"Not at all cute," Rogue insisted, remembering her own time spend in the Brotherhood house.

"Okay, maybe not cute," Kitty conceded, licking the powdered cheese off her fingers. "He tries at least."

"Can we not talk about this before we eat?"

~*~

Kurt could hear the music pouring out of the large room in the house that Kitty had taken over for a slumber party. It was an odd realization that girls found it fun to get together and hang out all night with food and pajamas, Kurt had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. Unfortunately no males were aloud, and she had invited Amanda. He figured he could pop in and out of there at least once during the evening and get a good glimpse of his girlfriend in her pajamas.

Then Kurt spotted Scott casually hanging out by the bay window that looked into the room. With a grin, Kurt ported over Scott's shoulder. "Spying eh?" 

Scott pushed him down and growled, "Either keep it down or get out." Kurt tried to figure out if Scott was protecting his teammates from the non X-Men that Kitty had insisted inviting, or if it was really to look at Jean in a less guarded situation.

Luckily it wasn't long before Amanda passed by the window. "Ach, Amanda."

"What did I say?" Scott hissed at him. 

"Alright, blue boy shutting up. Jean has the tiniest pajamas."

Scott turned on him, and seemed inches from taking him to parts when another voice joined the fray.

"Why don't you two move along?" Logan was looming over them, and Kurt wasn't sure if he was amused or ready to snap them in half. With Logan one never knew. "I'm sure the girls in there could come up with all sorts of horrific torture if I were to let them know that you were spying on them."

"Ve vere just going."

~*~

Lance nervously tapped his hands against the steering wheel. "Explain to me again why I'm driving you over to the X-Geeks mansion?" he asked. He didn't need to. The image in his head of the smiling girl who would be turning seventeen flashed in his head.

The younger mutant who was perched on the seat next to him had no problem uttering his reason yet again. "Because cuddlebumps has gone for a slumber party and she will be in her pajamas. Besides, don't you want to see your pretty Kitty in her skimpy pjs?"

"I've already seen her in her pajamas Todd when I tried to be an X-Man." 'And they're not the least bit skimpy,' he added silently thinking of the baggy pink t-shirt and shorts. "And you have plenty of opportunities to play peeping tom at home."

"She'll be off guard here. You had your attempt to get closer. Let me have mine."

Todd was so helpless and hopeless, why not give him a little thing? And if it allowed him the opportunity to wish Kitty a happy birthday, all the better. "If Wolverine catches us I'm leaving you to deal with him on your own."

"You don't really mean that yo," Todd said although he didn't sound so sure of himself.

Lance took a moment to shift his glance from the road to his friend next to him. It accomplished putting some more uncertainty in to Todd. "You bet I do. If this jeopardizes any of my relationship with Kitty, I'll kill you myself."

"Awww, someone wants his Kitty cat!"

"Do you want me to do you this favor?" he growled again. 

He gained a meek nod in response and then turned the volume of the radio up. 

~*~

Rogue and Wanda were flipping through the stack of movies Kitty had pulled out. "These are sappy movies," Wanda said with distaste.

"And would you have preferred the action and adventure sort of thing that we live?"

"Serendipity?" Rogue asked picking up the case. "Really, Kitty."

"It's cute." Getting a couple of blank stares back in return, she let out an aggravated noise. "Oh come on, John Cusack is totally cute for an older guy."

"I really liked it," Amanda said, joining in the search through the movies. "It was sweet."

Dani was sitting off to the side looking left out. Kitty turned and gave her a questioning glance. "I missed that one when it was in theaters," she said upon realizing she was being questioned. 

"You'll love it I promise," Kitty assured her.

"I won't."

Kitty turned to glare at her friend and former roommate. "If you really don't want to celebrate my birthday with me, you can go upstairs."

"Kitty, I never said…" Rogue let out an aggravated sigh and finished the statement. "You know I'm staying."

"Good. And for that," she said, shooting Rogue a evil look, "Serendipity goes first."

~*~

"They've gotta be in one of these rooms, yo. Just a little while longer?"

"I could have gone up to the front door, asked for Kitty and Wanda and we would have been yelled at, I would have wished Kitty a happy birthday and you would have seen Wanda, been hexed, and we could be back at the house." 

He could have abandoned Toad here, or have driven off until the guy was done peeping into windows looking for Wanda. But for some reason that seemed like too much of a cop out. He had gone soft somewhere along the way. He blamed most of it on the little sprite who had caught his heart, but knew that a large part of it was having people he could depend on. It sucked not having people that you could depend on, and he would hate to let the guys down.

"You're that scared of this place. Man, I didn't think you were scared of nothing."

He instantly recognized it as a double negative, and was once again reminded that he spent too much time with Kitty. "You haven't seen all of the defenses of this place." 'Plus Logan is really scary,' his mind added of it's own volition.

"I think this might be it."

There was a definitive *sknit* and a gravely voice growled out. "What'cha lookin' for bub?"

While Todd stared up Wovlerine from his crouching position, Lance grabbed the back of his shirt and began backing up dragging Toad witi him. "Nothing. Toad lost something of his, we were just looking for it."

"Leave. If I see anything that might belong to one of you I'll get it to you."

"We're going," Lance assured him and began to drag the smaller mutant towards the jeep with more speed.

"Aw man!" Toad cried out as he was dragged away, "All I wanted was one peek."

~*~

Hours later the lights were out and the girls were all in sleeping bags on the floor. The last movie, Cruel Intentions, which had something for everyone, had just been turned off. They were supposed to be going to bed, but conversation was winning out. 

"You know what I miss, fairy tales."

"Why? You still read them all the time."

"I know, but it's… unfashionable for grown ups to enjoy them."

"That's because there is no such thing as happily ever after," Wanda said, joining in.

"They aren't all that happy," Kitty defended. "I mean like, think about the stories. People die, get eaten, get abandoned, and originally there was no stipulation on happily ever after."

"I like those ones that turn it about," Amanda added. "How happily ever after isn't so happy or the bad guy isn't as bad as they're made out to be?"

"And how does one kiss do you in?" Jean asked, rather cynically. "I'm serious, you just wake up because a guy kisses you and obviously he's your one true love."

"That's not true with Scott I'll take it?" Kitty teased.

"Shut up," Jean muttered in a way that suggested if anyone had been able to see her they would have seen her blushing. She continued on in a rather prim voice. "I have known Scott since we were much younger, and we had a very fulfilling friendship before any kissing happened."

"I don't know," Kitty said, leaning back and thinking about her own experiences. "a kiss is a pretty powerful thing."

"No!" Rogue exclaimed sitting up. "No thinking of Lance. You'll start talking about him in your sleep. I listened to 'Oh Lance!' and other such expressions enough when I lived with you."

"It's my birthday and I'll think of whomever I want."

"I agree with Kitty," Amanda put in, cutting off what could easily turn into a fight between Kitty and Rogue. "Technically the kissing is half of what separates two people from being close friends to being in a serious relationship."

"And if it's the wrong guy it's gross," Wanda added from her own position on the floor, "especially if he hadn't brushed his teeth, ever. Not that it happened or anything," she finished, down casting her eyes and playing with the sleeping bag.

Rogue's own thoughts departed to the one and only kiss she had ever had. Hypnotized and with an annoying swamp rat to steal his powers. Still it had been nice. "Sometimes all you have is the one kiss."

~Ladies, it's nearly three.~

"Whoops. Bedtime."

Everyone else went to sleep quickly but Danielle. While she was still on the outside, they had all been friendly to her, accepted her because Kitty had. These were nice people, and the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt them with her powers. Maybe if she sat up thinking of the folklore her grandfather had always supplied her with and the fairytales she enjoyed, maybe she could stay up and not hurt anyone.

But eventually, she too succumbed to sleep. And her powers awoke.


	2. Within Tower Walls

I just finished my first midterm, have nothing else due until next week, so I'm feeling pretty happy about things. Happy enough to update. These are all dreams, I tried to keep them as IC as humanly possible, but being dreams they allow for fantasy and glossing over of negative traits, although not always. All parings featured within this story are normative canon, and I hope portrayed true to what we have last seen of them.

Glad you're all enjoying it, I really hope you continue to. Rogue Witch-the girls of Evo are more sensible than running around giggling and spouting off dirty sex jokes, especially considering I doubt several of them have gotten past kissing. And I refuse to believe that in a house with two telepaths and Wolverine that the guys wouldn't get caught. 

And without further ado, the birthday girl.

****

Within Tower Walls

Katherine hated the tower and her lonely life. All she knew of people was the enchantress who came to her by day and would climb her long, silken brown hair to get up to her. While she knew the enchantress cared for her dearly it was not enough. She longed for more companionship, someone else to enter her lonely world.

Her song was interrupted by the ever familiar cry of, "Katherine, Katherine, let down your long hair."

With a sigh Katherine took her long braid and tossed it out the window. She braced herself against the window, waiting for the weight. For some reason the weight was heavier tonight than it had ever been. She wondered if possibly the enchantress had brought something extra. It was also strange that the enchantress was coming now, she rarely came when the sun had begun to set. 

As soon as she heard footsteps within the tower walls, she began to pull up her braid and asked "What has made you return to the tower? I thought you had quitted for the day."

"Your song is what makes me return to the tower."

Startled by the unusual gruffness of the voice, Katherine's head snapped up. Standing in her chamber was a man. She had never seen one up close but remembered spying a few when she had been much younger and free of the tower. He was tall with brown hair to his shoulders and deep brown eyes. While he was attractive he was not supposed to be here.

All of the things the enchantress had warned her of when it came to men entered her head. "Wh-who are you?" She stood and tried to get away from him but found that she was already against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Lance, I am prince in this land. I had to see the girl whose voice was so haunting and sad."

She steeled herself against the smile he had thrown at her the second his hand reached out to touch the forelocks that fell out of her braid. She turned from him and strode away. "Throw yourself out of this tower, sir, as I want nothing to do with you."

"You don't even know me," he reminded her as he followed her across the room. "How can you know that you want nothing to do with me?"

Katherine spun on him, furious. "You tricked me into letting you up, how do I know that you are not lying to me about the rest. You may have wished to kidnap me for the aid of the enchantress."

"I assure you I came for you and you alone." He realized that did not come out the way he had planned when her eyes widened and she backed away from him. "No harm will come to you while I'm here. I have no reason to lie to you Katherine."

His hand streached out to touch her face and she quickly slapped it away. "How dare you be so forward?"

"I used your name to enter the tower and I have given you my name." he said, his defenses going up. "There is nothing wrong."

"Everything is wrong," she insisted as she sat rather ungracefully on the edge of her bed and covered her face with her hands. "You are not supposed to be here."

Lance took one of her hands and pride it away from her face. "Sing for me once and I shall leave if you still wish it."

She looked up at his face and his expression seemed to be earnest, but she could not be entirely sure. "Alright, if you swear that you will leave afterwards when I ask."

Obviously pleased with himself, Lance grinned. "If you ask." He lifted a funny wooden object off of his back and sat in the chair by the fireplace as he moved his fingers over the strings that lay across it.

Her retort about his cocky reply was soon lost as Kitty's interest was captured with the object he held in his hands. "What is that?" she asked curious.

It took Lance a moment before he realized that she was talking about the instrument in his hands. "It's a lute. I was going to accompany you. I believe I have the tune figured out."

"You figured it out. After how long?"

"I have been coming a few nights now." He seemed to realize that he said something wrong because his hands came up and he insisted, "Just to sit and listen."

"It's indecent to spy on a lady and not let her know you are there."

He looked at her incredulously. "How was I supposed to let you know when you were up here? And I have let you know now. It is not as if I could see you, not that I would have minded."

She turned away from him, considering heavily revoking her agreement to sing. "You claim to be a prince but you are quite uncouth. What kind of kingdom do you come from?"

He smiled softly and took her hand in his. "One where the rules are not so strict as yours. Sit Pretty Kitty and make music with me awhile. Maybe one day I will ask for more but tonight, just to play."

So she sat and began to sing and he strummed his fingers across the lute strings. The blended sound was unlike anything that Katherine had ever heard, but it sounded so perfect. Her singing became more sure as they continued, and she insisted on trying several songs. He would usually catch the tune eventually and sometimes he would create something new. 

As he had predicted she did not ask him to leave but instead she became intrigued by him. If he could do that with a funny looking instrument she wondered what else he could do.

"Tell me," she said, inching slightly closer to him. "What is life beyond the forest like?"

He looked at her confused. "It is life," he said simply. "We do all the same things as you."

"But Lance, you get to see things, do things. I am trapped like a bird in a cage. I want to know of the world. Please?"

"Alright Kitty," he said, setting back against the tower wall. "I live in a grand castle with towers much larger than yours, with doorways and stairs," he teased. "I have to say I envy you for within the walls of the castle one is never alone. People come in and out to and fro, soldiers line the walls and the lists although I do go and parry with them from time to time. Merchants come to sell their wares as do villagers with things to sell. There are fields filled with food ripe for harvest and knolls that are covered in grass which children and lovers oft enjoy. It is life."

She could nearly picture all of the people running around. There were so many more questions that were running around in her brain, mostly for the people she could imagine. "It sounds so lovely."

"You'll see all of it one day," he promised her. He stood and put his lute on his back again. "Well, I better get going. My father would not be pleased if I were not in my bed in the morning."

Kitty was horrified to find her first instinct was to say no. Eventually she found her voice. "Alright. Will you come back?" The second the words came out of her mouth she wanted to clap her hands over her mouth.

He grinned at her. "Sure. I'll return tomorrow night. Sleep well, Kitty."

And so the young Kitty as he came to call her and her prince met nightly after the old enchantress would quit the tower and speak of music and their lives. He would tell her of the outside world and she longed to join him, while she would not be so bold as to say so. It was too indecent. 

His company abated the loneliness and made her wish for more. The world beyond the forest with it's lakes and streams, castles and villages, and people of all ages and sizes. He told her of all of the knowledge that was out there, that she longed for, and he told her that he would be more than willing to have her take his lessons. 

They continued to play music, and it always made Kitty feel as if she contributed something to the relationship. He would tell her that she was enough all by herself.

"Kitty, Kitty, lend me your hair," he called up to her. 

Her hair fell down as always, but when he reached the top the expression of the girl waiting for him was not the one he was used to. 

"You are late," she said with a disdainful air. She turned away so that her back was to him.

He caught her around the waist from behind and pulled her too him. "I did not know you had a way to mind the time up here," he teased. "Are you hiding a wind-watch in your skirts?"

She glared at him, not amused by his attempt at a joke. "I can tell by the length of shadows and then the darkening of the wood."

"I had an important errand," he answered finally.

"What is more important than this?"

"Nothing," he said, sounding exasperated.

"Then why would you dare to be late?" Tears began to gather within her eyes. "I was worried about you. What if the enchantress had--"

He clamped a hand over her mouth. "I have come to ask you to be my lady wife; I had to entreat my father for it to be binding."

Tears sprung from her eyes and she turned away from him. Lance watched her as she collapsed onto her bed with her head buried within her hands. 

The bird sitting out side the window watched as the prince hovered over the girl on the bed. He looked as if he didn't know what to do. Eventually his hands touched her shoulders. "Don't cry Kitty, please. I thought this would make you happy."

Kitty spun around to look at Lance. The concern in his eyes was palatable and it made her soften towards him. "I am trapped here. I want nothing more than to be able to quit this tower with you and see the world that you tell me of." God how she wanted this. It felt so unfair that she would get the offer she wanted and had no way to accept it. "But Lance, the enchantress she will never let me go. She has bound me to this tower and none but she can release me."

"We will find a way to be together," he told her as he took her face in his large hands. "My father has decreed it a valid and true marriage if you only wish it. And if you are not convinced of its righteousness we can have it blessed by a priest when you come with me to my kingdom. I will see that the enchantress gives you to me if I have to destroy this tower to do so."

She stared at the ring he held out on the palm of his hand. It was real, the offer, the promise. He really wanted her to be his.

"Please Kit."

Kitty looked up again and saw the uncertainty that was mixed with love. "I do wish it so." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held on for dear life. "I love you Lance. Swear to me that we will be together in truth someday."

He pulled her back and the grin he sent her was a wicked one. "We may be together in truth now."

Kitty whacked him in the shoulder. "That is not what I meant and you know it. A normal existence with me as your queen."

He had taken her hand without her noticing and had slipped the ring on her finger. "I would die before anything else came to pass."

He sealed the promise with a fevered kiss. And that night in her maiden's bed he made her his lady wife in truth. With another kiss of promise he left her before the dawn came. 

~*~

Katherine was pacing the length of her tower room weeks later as she waited for her lover and husband to come to her at night. After what seemed like ages the familiar call came to her and she dropped her long braid out the window for him to climb up. 

Once she was free of his weight and he was inside, Kitty began pacing again at a furious pace. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't force herself to stop. She knew what it was she had to say to Lance, but she couldn't figure out how to get the words out. 

Eventually he aided her by taking her by the shoulders and turning her towards him. "Kit, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip for a second before plunging into what she had been trying to form words for what seemed like too long. "The only way I shall ever be free of this wretched tower is to tell the enchantress the truth."

A look of fear and panic came into his eyes as his hands framed her face. She knew he hated thinking of anything happening to her that he couldn't stop. "It is too dangerous. She will punish you for this. Let me stay and handle her. We'll figure out a way to get you out safely first."

Lance's love and worry was comforting. She nuzzled her face into one of his palms and lifted her hands to hold his. "You would not last against her, I cannot let you die to save me. Besides she will know anyways," she murmured softly, anticipating his reaction to what she was about to say. "I am with child."

His hands fell away for a moment in shock, before they came around her waist pulling her flush against him, burying his head in her hair. "Kitty."

She felt so comfortable, so loved, it had been what she was hoping for. Kitty had never been loved the way he loved her. The enchantress bound her to the tower, to herself, not allowing Kitty to grow up and spread her wings. 

She pushed away so that could look up at him. "In the morn you shall leave me to tell her." He looked as if he wanted to interrupt but she wouldn't let him. "She will be forced to release me. And when you come we shall return to your kingdom and live out the rest of our years."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't, but it is all we have."

They spent the night together, talking and touching, taking every moment they possibly could. There was no way to be sure that there would really be a tomorrow for them, only hope. Before the sun rose Lance slipped out of the tower and left her alone to 

~*~

Unfortunately the morning did come, and the truth was not anything the enchantress wanted to hear. Katherine made her case passionately, but it fell upon deaf ears. The enchantress was focused only on her own wants and needs. 

"You ungrateful, spiteful child, I have raised you, protected you from the outside world and this is how you repay me? By falling in love with some ruffian from the woods, ruining yourself on him."

"He is not some ruffian!" she shouted back. "He is a prince and my husband and he will take me to his castle."

The smirk that crossed her captor's face was vicious. "Foolish child," she crooned patronizingly. "The world is full of liars and beggars. I have no doubt he is nothing more than this. I would allow you to stay and to find that life as your penance, but instead I shall banish you from this tower as you and it are now tainted."

"No!" Kitty cried out, terrified at the thought that things could go so wrong. "If I am tainted as you say, if he will only bring me heartache than leave me here with that as my penance."

"Nay," the old woman said, a vicious look upon her face. "I shall leave you with the questions of what never will be. First I will take a souvenir."

The enchantress took out a sharp knife and grabbed the end of Katherine's hair. She instantly began to hack at her charge's hair with malicious glee. As soon as it done Katherine was cast out to a nearly barren desert where she was forced to set up her life. The local villagers allowed her a hut and treated her as a lesser being as most women, especially those alone, were treated there. 

While there, she bore her missing husband a pair of children, a boy and a girl. Some of the women of the village aided her with her troubles and for that she was thankful, but she wanted to see her husband and to have him take her and their children back to his palace.

A year had gone by and he had still not come for her.

Katherine walked down to the group well and began to sing as she had in the tower. For some reason it made her feel closer to her lost husband. Maybe she would have to sing to her children more. It might give them something.

"Kitty?"

Her head whipped around to look behind her as the sound of her husband's nickname for her, but Katherine saw nothing. There was no one there. She took a ladle and spooned up a drink of water from the bucket she had lifted to pour into her jug. It had to be the heat that was getting to her. It had been a long year.

Once again she resumed her singing as she worked ever diligently to transfer .

"Kitty?" The voice came to her again. "Please don't let me be crazy."

That time she was certain she had heard the voice of her husband, and now she spotted him. His hair was longer than hers now. "Lance!" She threw her arms around his neck and fell upon him. Tears were streaming down her face as she buried her head in his neck. "Oh Lance, what did she do to you?"

"God is it really you?" his hoarse voice asked.

"Of course it is. Who else…" her voice trailed off as she saw the blank stare of his open eyes. "Your eyes!" she cried out and the tears came again.

Lance's hand awkwardly began to stroke her shorn hair as he held her close. "It's going to be alright now," he promised, giving of a small laugh. "She wasn't exactly wrong. She said I would never see you again, but that's not the same as never having you again."

"It's been so long. There is so much I need to tell you."

His hands traveled down to her belly and he turned his face towards her, worry etched upon it. "The baby?" he asked uncertainly.

Trembling fingers that had a moment ago been wiping at her tears stroked over his face. "There are two. And currently they are being watched by a young maid in the community here that has taken me in. We'll have to get you home."

"Home." The smile that graced his features was one she had missed. "It sounds so nice. When we do, you must send a missive to my family."

"I will."

Kitty wrapped an arm around her husband's waist and his came around her shoulder, pulling her close. She carefully guided him towards the hut she inhabited while he carried the water jug. It was comforting just to have him back, to be in his company again. She suspected that Lance no longer felt that he had much to offer her; he had always been proud. What he didn't know was that he had more to offer her than he could ever imagine. 

She instantly set to writing the missive to his family. They would want to hear of his health, of his family. Kitty could only hope that they would accept her as a wife for their son, a mother of their grandchildren, as a future queen. 

"They're still as blue."

Lances voice jolted her out of the train of thought she was using to write the letter. "What are?"

"Your eyes."

"Lance?" His deep brown eyes were focused once again, staring at her, more specifically in her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. Just a few minutes ago she thought his eyes would forever be sightless, and now they were burning with the same intensity she remembered from the first time he had looked at her. "How?"

"I don't know. A miracle of the day," he stretched out a hand for her to take, "one of many."

She allowed him to pull her to a standing position. "Then you shall write the missive yourself. But first, my lord, you must lay your eyes upon your children."

~*~

A.N.-By medieval/early renaissance marriage laws, the consent of the two parties involved would be all that was necessary for the church. Lance getting his father's permission (because Dream Lance is so lucky) makes it more so. 

Don't forget a review. 


	3. For the Beauty Sleeps

Yes, they all get their own little fairy tales. My deep love of fairy tales makes this fun for me, and the Evo girls are really prime candidates. Wanda is the chapter after this one, and well… I have plans for her. She's not going to be too keen on me or Dani I don't think. And so we continue through our tales hitting the closest thing to a fairy tale Marvel has probably ever created. 

For the Beauty Sleeps

A queen held her crying child within her arms. She reached out and smoothed down the downy red that already sprinkled the child's head and felt her own tears run tracks down her face. She had waited so long for this child, her beloved daughter, and within eighteen years she would be taken away due to a scorned fairy's wrath.

The last fairy set to give her blessing stepped forward and laid her hand on the arm of the crying queen. "I cannot counter the spell, that magic is well beyond me, but I feel I can lessen it."

The queen nodded and laid her child back in the cradle in the Great Hall and stepped back to let this young fairy take her chance. Her husband's arm came around her and she edged ever closer to him.

The young fairy lifted the child into her arms and smiled down at her. "The spell I cannot release, but you, baby Jean, shall live. Upon your eighteenth year the spindle you shall find, but death shall not be the result. Instead a sleep of a hundred years or more shall fall upon you and all within until true love's first kiss shall awaken you from your peaceful slumber."

~*~

Eighteen years later the princess was alone within the castle and took to exploring the North tower which she was not allowed within. Her parents had yet to give her a definite reason but would instead skirt the issue. While they were still out on their errand she would take the time to explore the top rooms that she had missed previously.

Standing before the stairway to the North Tower was a guard. Jean smiled as usually there were two guards. One guard was much easier than two. 

The guard cleared his throat as she approached him. "Princess, you know you are not allowed to go up there."

Jean sent the guard her most beguiling smile and then began to create with her mind what she wished him to see. He moved out of her way and smiled at her dumbly.

"Thank you, sir," she said as she quickly walked passed him and headed up the stairs towards the upper levels.

Old armory, maids quarters, private chambers, bedchamber, bedchamber. 

Ah, one she hadn't gotten into. Jean twisted the knob lightly and found that this one was unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. Sitting by a roaring fire was an elderly woman with a wooden contraption before her. She kept feeding it with wool and creating thread out of it.

Jean nearly backed out of the room but curiosity got the better of her. She walked further into the room. "What are you doing up here grandmother?" she asked as she continued towards the old woman. 

The old woman looked up at her with a kindly smile. "I am spinning my dear."

The princess had never seen such a contraption in all of her life. There was a large wheel and a wooden piece that spun around wildly, and foot peddles as well. For some reason she could not seem to take her eyes off of the contraption. 

"May I try?" she asked, almost without realizing that she had asked. 

"Of course. Have a seat." The old woman stood and allowed Jean to take her place. She sat, still completely entranced by the machine. 

"Now adjust the thread on the spindle," The old woman's voice croaked. Jean made a questioning move and the old woman nodded. "Yes that."

Jean never saw how the old woman's smile became feral. Instead she touched the spindle and pricked her finger. The last thought she had was about the sharpness of the wooden object and how odd it was.

As the princess fell to the ground the old woman's shape changed and the blue fairy stood over her, pleased with her work. 

"Farewell, fair princess."

As the last fairy had foretold Princess Jean did not die due to the prick but instead fell into a deep slumber. The fairy who had ensured that Jean would live returned to the castle and moved the princess into a bed she conjured in the North tower and saw to it that all within the castle had fallen into as deep a slumber as their princess, even the just returned king and queen. When that was done she shut off the castle to all outside and set briars and brambles around the perimeter.

~*~

One hundred years passed and time took its toll. The briars grew up in front of the castle and created an impenetrable wall. Dust and cobwebs accumulated on all surfaces except the princess herself. She remained pristine as always. 

It was within this time that a young king came passing through. He spotted the rundown castle and instantly inquired about it.

Hearing the story told in full he recognized it from his youth. There had been an old painting of the princess hanging in the hallway as she had been betrothed to his great-great grandfather one hundred years before. He had always thought it to be a rumor his family had created but seeing the castle whole and covered with briar and bramble he was quite impressed.

There was a part of him that wanted to go and examine inside the castle and see if the rumors were really true. Knowing he was set to return home to take his throne, the king turned his horse in preparation to leave. A voice stopped him.

"Aren't you coming for me?" the feminine voice called.

"Whose there?" he asked turning around. There was no one. He was still alone.

The voice had sounded as if it had been coming from within his head. But that was foolish, only crazy people heard voices within their heads.

"I thought you were going to come for me," the voice came again. She sounded so sad and lonely, and he would go to her, if he knew who she was or where she was. "I've been waiting for so long."

"Where are you?" he asked at a near yell, looking around for her. He prayed that no one else would pass his way and think him completely daft. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jean, the princess of this land. I'm in the North Tower."

The young king assessed the castle and spied the tower on the northern edge. The Sleeping Princess was calling to him.

He really was crazy.

"What is your name, so I'll know what to call you when you wake me."

"Scott," he said to the empty space around him. "I'm Scott."

"Please hurry," the voice pleaded again, sounding anxious. "I have been waiting."

Scott assessed the castle again. What harm would it really do to go inside and see? Either it would prove him crazy or not. He would either return home with a princess to make his queen or to abdicate to his younger brother due to an unstable mind.

But how to get inside the castle?

He fingered the red glasses that he wore knowing what would happen if he lifted them. His eyes had begun casting off evil rays when he had fallen from his horse over five years back. It had taken all of his father's consultants many tries to figure out what to cover his eyes with so that he could open them without killing others. For some reason rubies created in the likeness of glass worked and he was blessed with the ability to view the world and to keep the townsfolk from insisting he be killed.

If he lifted them, he would blast through the briars and the gate without lifting a finger. And it wasn't as if there was anyone around. If the princess did exist he would apologize for the ruination of the front of her castle after she awoke. A hundred year's sleep would probably stop anyone from caring about how they were saved, right?

He quickly lifted the glasses and his vision disappeared as deadly beams left his eyes. After a few moments he closed his eyes and returned the glasses to his face in order to view the damage. It was enough to get through.

He ran towards the entrance, fearing that the briars would close up before he could get there and he would be trapped outside again. 

Once within he took some time to look around. There were guards and villagers, merchants and livestock. It was just as a normal castle would be, but every moment was frozen. Many of those were slumped over in slumber, yet perfectly intact.

He was leaning over one of the men lying on the ground when he heard, "Scott, are you coming?" echo in his head.

Her voice wrenched him out of his fascination with the people asleep and forced him to focus on finding a way to get to the princess. "I'm coming. Hold on."

He wrenched open the door to what he assumed to be the North Tower and looked inside. It was dark and musty with a large stone staircase within. He quickly began his ascent torch less, searching for her. 

There were doors all along the wall and he realized he did not know which one she was in. Would he have to blast all the doors off to find her? Would that even be safe? 

"Which room are you in?" he finally asked the empty space aloud, hoping to gain a response.

The light female voice echoed in his head once again. "The top one."

He reached the top room within the tower and eased the door open. Lying on a bed in the center of the room was a beautiful redheaded girl. He inched closer, the quiet of the room seeming to demand silence and slow movement.

When he was finally at the edge of the bed he looked down at her in wonder. She was deathly pale, her red hair was spread on the pillow beneath her. She was real, he wasn't so crazy after all. And he was the one who had found her.

Which left him with an important question.

"What do I do now?"

"Kiss me," the voice answered in his head.

He stepped back a few paces startled at the voice and what it asked of him.

Kiss her, this girl he barely knew. So many things within his head screamed about how wrong it was, how utterly improper. Even if he was a king and she a princess, there were rules of court and of society that had to be followed. But she was asking wasn't she? It was not as if he did not have permission to do so.

Scott hesitated as he stepped closer to her. All the while his gaze was centered on her lips. He could do this, he could.

Slowly he leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. They were not warm as one would expect out of a girl one was kissing, but instead they were relatively cold. He still kept his lips there waiting for a reaction, but none. He moved to pull away when warmth swarmed through them and she moved her lips against his.

Instinct took over and he let his mouth explore hers a bit. While he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling, Scott broke off the kiss and sat on the bed beside her. Unsure, he lifted his hand and touched her face. She was undoubtedly as beautiful as all the tales had always stated she was. 

Eyelids fluttered open and her eyes searched the room. Once she spotted him, she opened her mouth to talk but no words came out.

A pair of bright green eyes stared up at him, confusion and fear echoed in them. "It's alright,... Jean?" he asked, wanting to make sure he really wasn't crazy.

The voice she recognized and her eyes were wider than they had been. "Scott," she managed finally. Her voice difficult to use and hoarse due to its hundred years of unuse.

He nodded unsure of what else to do. He had awoken the Sleeping Princess with a kiss. He had done what no man in a century had been able to do. It was a feat that would be written and sung about for years to come to be sure. What did one do next?

With great effort Jean lifted her hand and placed it the one he had on her cheek. His hand took it and held it in place, making it more his effort than hers. She smiled at him, eternally grateful for everything. "You did it. Thank you."

"'Twasn't any trouble," he said with a slight shrug. She thought he looked a bit embarrassed. "Truth be told I ruined the portcullis to the castle."

"How?" Jean asked confused. How could one man ruin an entire portcullis? It was a great feat to be sure. "And why are you wearing those silly spectacles? I wish to see--"

He instantly stopped her hand from doing the task she wished it. He lowered his gaze down to their two hands. "You don't want to see my eyes princess, you'll be dead in a heartbeat. 'Tis believed that the Devil himself has possessed my eyes for his use. I used the rays that shoot out of them when they are unguarded to enter." He looked up at her finally with a sad smile on his face. "Only these glasses keep me from harming you."

She managed to give his hand a squeeze to reassure him of her thoughts of him. How awful it must be to be plagued by such an affliction. "I trust you not to harm me."

Scott looked at her again, his expression seemed grateful. She wished to see his eyes so that she would know for certain what he was thinking and feeling but she knew that would not happen. "I suppose we should go down stairs," he said finally.

Jean looked around the room to get her bearings and suddenly she recognized where she was. "Oh! My parents are going to be furious with me."

Scott looked at her rather bewildered. She had been comatose for the better part of a hundred years and her parents were going to be furious now that she was awake? "Why?"

"I'm not allowed in this tower."

"Do you realize how long you have been sleeping?"

The way he asked the question made Jean curious. It sounded as if there was a great mystery behind it. "I know it has been awhile."

His smile turned to an amused one. "A hundred years is quite a long while my lady."

She stifled a gasp. No one could possibly live for a hundred years, save fairies. But then it was fairy magic that had put her in this situation, hadn't it? Instead of dwelling on what had been she focused on the way he "My name is Jean, you have full permission to use it." She pushed herself into a sitting position and then looked up at him the thought striking her again. "A hundred?"

His hands came and took her by the arms, as if to hold her steady. His eyebrows drew up in a concerned expression. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm fine. Will you help me downstairs? I fear a hundred years abed has not been as kind to my body as I would like."

"I think your body is fine." Scott stopped at his work of aiding her from bed. The words had just tumbled from his mouth without a thought to them. And while he had meant what he said in both interpretations there was no need for her to know that. "I did not mean… I…"

She smiled, gaining a glimpse at his thoughts because he was being so open. "It is alright. Thank you."

He helped her to her feet, an arm wrapped protectively around her holding her steady and close to his side. Jean managed to shuffle slightly across the floor while leaning heavily on Scott. The way his hand moved occasionally gave her the feeling that he wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her down the stairs.

"Are they still alive?" she asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them as they reached the top of the stairs. "They could not have lived the hundred years I slept."

"All the castle appeared to be slumbering."

"Good."

They descended together, Jean leaning heavily on the young king who had come to rescue her. He was tall and handsome, and was very close to everything a girl could want. She supposed that being him would be no trouble as a hundred years had likely seen the end of any suitors she had had previously. And this man was certainly suitable, she would just have to convince her parents of it as well. 

~*~

Yeah, yeah, sappy I know. It's how they were built though. Leave a review to let me know what you think.


	4. The Toad Prince

And as Dani's power continues, so does our story. Thank you all for the replies, it's good to know that people are enjoying the story, and the twist on Dani's powers. Hope you enjoy the next tale.

****

The Toad Prince

Wanda was the only daughter of her father, the king, and the youngest child as well. Her position in the family had made her rather spoilt child.   
  
As was often her pastime on warm summer days she went down into the fields near her father's castle and began to use her powers to play with objects. She spotted a golden ball that had been a gift to her in her childhood and quickly zapped it. She laughed gleefully as it bounced off of trees and woodland creatures. 

Suddenly she tripped, losing control of both the ball and her powers. The ball quickly fell from the sky and into an old well.

"Damn it," she grumbled, rather furious with herself for losing control like that. "I was playing with that!"

As she was about to hit the well in her fit of rage a rather large frog was sitting on the side of the well, her ball on top of it's head.

"Here is your ball highness," it croaked. With a quick move it jerked it's head and the ball flew towards her.

The gold ball landed at her feet. It was wet and covered with some froggy slime. "Eww." She touched it lightly with her toe to move it away from her. "I do not want it."

The creature seemed unfazed and made sure the ball landed at her feet. He seemed to be smiling in it's on weird little way. It seemed to have a look that her brother often did when he knew he was going to get his own way. It was a look Wanda despised. 

"I have helped you in need sugarlips," it said hopping down from the edge of the well and heading towards her. "Now it's your turn."

She curled her lip a the ball and wondered how dirty her shoes would become if she were to kick the ball and hit the frog back into the well. "What is it you want from me?" she asked 

"Simple schnookums. You take me home, allow me to eat with you, sleep in your bed, and all shall be well." He still appeared to be grinning.

How dare this ugly, wretched little creature demand such things of her? Did he know not who she was? "Why would I do that?" she asked him, well prepared to hex it at a moment's notice.

"For I am a prince turned into a frog and have been trapped within this well. Only you can save me," it said dramatically. Somehow the frog had managed to lift one of its legs onto it's head as if he really was posing dramatically.

She turned away from it, not wanting to have to deal with this. "I will not help you."

"It's too late. I have helped you, your turn to help me, yo."

"I never asked for it," she growled, turning around, ready to throttle it. 

It seemed to get happier because of that. "Too late. Pick me up and carry me home," it ordered.

She found herself oddly walking towards the thing. It smelled gross and appeared to be slimy. When she touched the frog finally her suspicions were confirmed, definitely slimy and gross.

She held it up so that her eyes were even with his. "I will see to it that Cook makes you into a scrumptious meal for me," she said with a grand certainty.

"That would be unwise cuddlebumps," the frog said, while making a small clucking noise.

"The fact that I'm even taking you home is disgusting."

So Wanda walked back to the castle holding the frog by its toes. He chattered endlessly and it was all Wanda could do to keep herself from killing the grotesque creature. But she supposed there was some truth to the thing's story. Frogs didn't just talk.

So she returned to her home and entered with a bang. Her father looked up at her with questioning eyes and she tossed the pitiful creature at his feet.

"This was frog within the well," she said shortly at her father's questioning look. "He insisted I take him home with me. Do something with him."

Wanda turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. She would not be chained to that blasted animal for the rest of her life. It was a disgusting, foul little thing that she never wanted to see again.

There was a rush of sound and all of a sudden her brother was standing before her. The customary smirk plastered on his face. "Heard you brought home a frog. Didn't know you liked that sort of thing."

"Out of my Way."

"What?" he asked with a shrug although his eyes were still sparkling. "Kinky works you know," he quipped finally before racing away.

"Argh!" 

She through a hex at him and felt rather proud when it caught up with him and sent him into a wall. At least she could get justice for herself when it was needed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that her father had the disgusting creature being carried by one of the pages 

Upon reaching her room, she collapsed on her bed and wished she had never gone down by the well that day. What had possessed her?

She heard her brother rush past her door and could hear him throwing things at high speeds at all of the doors. Somewhere in the distance her father's loud voice and the sound of twisting metal came to her. And she remembered exactly why she had quitted the castle.

Must her entire life be hell?

She lay in her bed and contemplated ways to dispose of the creature who had insisted that she drag it home. Hand it off to cook after a week, poison it, send some of the castle's animals after it. Maybe find a way to exile her brother along with it. Maybe just get assassins to kill them both. Her lips curled up as she could see the blood and mayhem. And then she would be left in peace to take care of things. Be her own mistress without the annoying boys that seemed to plague her life now. Maybe someone attractive and normal would come for her. 

A low knock interrupted her revelry. "Dinner, milady."

Wanda lifted herself off of the bed and shot the maid that stood in her doorway with a death glare. "Do not forget the bed warmer tonight. I would hate to see you thrown out into the cold for your lack of intelligence."

Wanda descended the stairs and entered the hall where her family always consumed their meals. The second she entered the frog was at her feet again. The urge to move her foot and step on him was welling up within her.

"Pick me up and carry me to the table yo," the thing dared to order her. She felt her foot lifting off of the ground. "I'm going to share off of your plate."

The idea was horrifying. To bring this disgusting little creature up on the table and let it touch her plate. She began to walk towards the table. "I don't think so."

Wanda found her way instantly impeded by her father standing before her. The look he was giving her was one of sternness and pity and it made anger well up within her. "I am sorry Wanda, but the magic surrounding this creature is binding. He helped you, you must reciprocate."

"Father, I am warning you—"

"It is too late Wanda. It is already done."

She knew he was being serious. She let a growl out of her throat and began to stalk back towards the frog. "I am not going to be nice about any of this."

Wanda scooped him up without a hint of gentleness. The motion was met with a "Yeeahhhhhhhhh!"

She threw him roughly down on the table and sat down with a scowl. Picking up her fork she began to eat, starting at the edge of the plate farthest away from the frog she was forced to share with. 

Once the meal was finished Wanda made set to bolt, but that annoying froggy voice followed her. "You forgot me babycakes."

"Trust me," she said haughtily, razing up to be every inch the princess. "I forgot nothing."

All she received in turn was a watery green look from the frog and a stern look from her father. "Wanda," his voice boomed across the room. It was that tone that reminded her that her father would have no one disobey.

Unwilling to look as shamed as she felt, Wanda spun and kept her head held high. "Someone will pay for this," she ground out through her clenched teeth as she approached the table. 

"Yeah," her brother said with a laugh, "you."

A tongue whipped out of the frog's mouth and hit her brother square in the head. A hint of a smile crossed Wanda's mouth in knowing that she was not alone in the torture handed out by the frog. "Leave my precious alone." The frog once again turned back to her, and she wished that he could have tortured her brother a bit more. "Now carry me up to your room so we can go to bed."

The idea of sharing a bed with the frog was insane. "Are you out of your mind?" she practically hollered at it. Her white linens were soft and perfection, and the idea of letting that frog get them all slimy and dirty because he thought she owed him something was another thing entirely.

"Wanda."

"Fine."

Once again she picked him up by a toe and started her way up to her bedroom. Her brother's snickers could be heard as she started to ascend the staircase and she was very tempted to hurl the frog at him and see how he'd react to having to deal with a slimy, green, wart covered creature making him its slave. Maybe she'd have to see about turning a princess into a frog and latching it on to her brother.

She deposited him on the bricks by the fireplace. Maybe if she was lucky and the frog was really stupid he'd hop into the flames and die.

Her lips curved into a smile as she disappeared behind her privacy screen and quickly changed into her long nightshift. Wanda checked the floor quickly to see if the stupid creature had hopped back behind the screen to get a closer peek. Thankfully he had some sense of morals.

She walked to her bed where the edge of the covers where she normally got in was already turned down. One of her ladies in waiting returned to remove the bed warmer from the sheets and Wanda moved to get in.

"What are you doing sweetums?" a voice that had become all too familiar over the past day came to her.

She looked down and saw the frog was hopping towards her. "Going to bed," she snarled and went to jump in.

She was stopped again by his voice. "But first you must lift me up and place me by your pillow so I may sleep with you."

"Argh!"

She was so angry she didn't even think to use her powers but instead picked him up and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a large thud but in that happening there was a change. He was no longer a frog but instead a young man.

All hopes that he would be attractive were killed when he hopped to his feet. Scraggily green hair framed his sickly looking skin. His teeth were yellow and his eyes a blah pea green. 

He was not really a frog, he was a boy. But he was ugly. "I thought you said you were a prince?" Wanda asked incredulously.

The boy/creature started moving towards her, his movement still jerky as if he were hopping slightly. "I am sweetums," he told her with a big grin on her face. "A Toad Prince. I was turned into a tiny frog by a wicked witch just as I told you."

"Argh!"

His hands flew up to cover his face but he did not seem to be overly concerned of her harming him to any great extent. "Don't hurt me cuddlebumbs, we're set to return to my palace in the morning."

She dropped her hands a bit shaken by his words. Leaving her room, and her home, which while filled with annoying people was hers. "Your palace? Please don't tell me it's submerged in water."

He quickly hopped over to her, shaking his head vehemently. "No, no. It's a perfectly nice castle. I'll make you quite happy shnookums," he told her as he latched him arms around her. "I promise."

She was about to shove him off when the meaning of the conversation penetrated her brain. "Wait, why am I going with you?"

The Toad Prince pulled back and looked up at her with loving eyes. "Because your father decreed us married should I turn back to myself." He blinked up at her, the picture of innocence with his watery, yellow/green eyes. "Did you forget?"

"FATHER!"


	5. Through the Woods

The rating has been upped for this chapter in particular. I stuck with a rather traditional telling of Little Red Riding Hood for this one, and well, it's not a child's story. Most fairytales aren't, but this one is enough to get a higher rating. Feel free to skip this chapter if necessary but I'm rather proud of it. Leave reviews, good or bad at the end. Hope you enjoy.

****

Through the Woods

It wasn't what Rogue wanted to be doing, going to visit her mother. She didn't even know why she was going, let alone with the basket under her arm. Had Kurt convinced her that this was the best way? That she needed to make sure that Mystique would survive in order to completely redeem herself. 

No that didn't make sense.

She tried to turn around but found herself continuing down the path.

"Bonjour cherie."

She looked up at the tall man before her. He was grinning down at her, his red/black eyes flashing at her cheekily. Remy LeBeau. Definitely on her encounter list. If anything else she wanted to avoid the man completely but he seemed to have other ideas.

She tried to get around him, but he continued to block her way by moving the ways that she did. Aggravated she finally snarled, "What do you want?"

He didn't seem the least bit phased, but instead his smile deepened. He looked away from her for a second to look at the forest around them. "It's a lovely day isn't it?" he asked cheerfully as he turned his gaze back on her.

As common sense did not appear to be working, Rogue moved to push past him. "I don't have time for you. I'm going to visit my mother."

He reached out and caught her by the gloved hand. "I was under the impression that you and your mere were not on the best terms."

"She's ill, I'm just making sure she sur…" she shook her head, wondering what had possessed her to tell him so much. "I have to go," she said, pulling her hand free and attempting to brush past him.

"Come on now Rogue," he said, this time grabbing her by the arm. "There's so much out here. I'm sure she won't mind if you just take a few moments for yourself." His other hand came up and began toying with the ends of her hair. "She probably doesn't even expect you're coming."

"That's not the point," she insisted. "I want to spend as little of my time on this journey as possible."

His grin only deepened. "But you miss so much by being so focused," he said lightly, in what she assumed was an attempt to tease her.

It wasn't going to work.

"No, I have to keep going." she tried to wrench free but she found it was more difficult than she had originally anticipated. "Let go."

His hands slid wordlessly off of her and she glared at him. He held his hands up in front of himself, attempting to pull off an innocent look. She turned quickly on her heel and stormed off down the path. 

His voice carried down to her ears. "I shall find you later cherie."

Rogue snorted at his arrogance and continued down the path away from the seductive man and towards the cottage in the woods that her mother was staying in.

As she continued memories of before she left lingered in her mind. 

__

"Don't spend too long in the woods, all sorts of dark things lurk there, including your mother, Stripes. In and out without any stops, you got me?"

"Yes Logan. I've got you."

It couldn't really be that dangerous, she thought to herself. Logan was notorious for being overcautious at times, especially when her mother came into play. Besides she was a grown woman, or nearly, and she was fully capable of taking care of herself. There was no need for him to worry that she was going to do something stupid and get hurt. 

Not that she wanted to stay in the woods longer than was really necessary, but it wasn't as if she was going to get herself killed. What the hell did he think of her? If she wanted to sit by the lake and collect her thoughts for a few minutes, what was going to stop her? And what was really going to hurt her?

Nothing.

Upon reaching the clearing where the lake was she set down the basket and removed her cloak. Rogue slipped out the book that she had within her cloak and began to do what she had intended to do that day. It would not be for too long and no one would ever know the difference.

By the time she reached the clearing where the cottage was it was getting dark. So maybe she'd drifted off a bit while she'd been sitting at the lake. It wasn't like it was going to be a real problem She'd just drop the stuff off for Mystique and run back to the mansion if she had to. No problem.

She finally got to the door and knocked. No response.

"Mystique?"

Still no response. There were some days she really wished her mother had died when she had pushed her off of that cliff.

With an aggravated sigh she finally called out, "Momma?" She grimaced as the word passed her lips. "Do I really have to call you that?"

"Come in Rogue."

There was definitely something wrong with the voice that echoed back to her, but that normally was not a strange occurrence when her mother was playing someone else. "Why Momma, how funny your voice sounds," she called out as she opened the door and stepped in.

"It's just from being sick my dear," the voice called back, making Rogue suspicious, her mother was never sick. "Come closer."

She stepped a bit closer and noticed that the form of her mother was not the one she was born with, nor was it one of the ones she normally took. It actually looked quite masculine. "Why Momma, how strange you look," she commented, starting to wonder if this was not her mother.

"I'm having trouble controlling my powers." Accented and rough the voice sounded wonderful to Rogue's ears for reasons she couldn't understand. "Come closer."

She didn't by that excuse either, her mother was nothing if not constantly in control of her powers. But till she stepped closer, not quite sure why. "Why Momma, your eyes are glowing."

The lips of the person laying in the bed curved upwards in a smile that she could have considered being her mothers, but it had a bit more humor in it. "They're prone to do it, you know that. Come closer."

She practically threw the basket down as she inched even closer. "Red?" she spat as she was right beside the bed. 

The seemingly prone body catapulted forward and seized her by the arms. "So you've caught me cherie," Remy said with a grin, seemingly delighted with the idea. 

Disgust contorted on Rogue's face as she tried to pull out of his grip and get away. "God! Not you again."

Instead he shook her and caused her to look directly into his glowing eyes. "You want me."

"No," she insisted weakly, even to the point where she didn't believe it. 

"You do cherie, you do, you just don't know how to admit it." He let her go but she made no movement towards the door. "You look warm Rogue, why don't you remove that cloak?"

Her hands flew to her neckline where the cloak was tied. "Alright," she said without argument as her fingers curled around the tie and quickly undid it. She let it slide silently to the floor.

"And your shoes," He instructed. There was a tug on her hand and she looked up from her shoes to stare at him. "Come sit on the bed. There aren't many seats in here."

She sat down on the bed and removed her shoes. Something was telling her to run but something else was keeping her tied to the bed. His hands began to move over her arms, she could feel the warmth and weight of them through her shirt. Rogue let people touch her so rarely but the feeling of this man touching her was heavenly. 

Rogue could not seem to tear her eyes away from his, it was if there was a tether between the two. All of a sudden she felt a jolt of cold air grace her shoulders and she tried to pull away. "What--"

"Shh." he said, slowly easing the top shirt off of her shoulders. "It's alright."

And for some unknown reason she believed him when he said so. She heard herself say, "Okay." She seemed to floating. It was a comforting feeling and she never wanted it to end. If she could stay like this forever nothing would be better.

A hand moved gently through her hair and she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. How little it seemed that anyone would touch any bit of her. "You will be alright, ma cheré ," the accented voice told her once again. When Rogue opened her eyes again she found them focusing on his and she felt herself feeling sleepy.

"I know," she murmured, wanting to stretch out in the large bed and be touched some more. It felt so right.

She thought she saw him nod along with her words. "It's good that you know. I mean you no harm."

Her tank top came off and cool air bombarded her upper torso. Gloved hands rubbed up and down her torso, along her back. Even though it was not skin to skin contact it felt so wonderful. Lips pressed to the top of her head as she felt the gloved fingers came to play with her bra. Eventually she felt the straps ease down her shoulders. 

"Mmm," she heard herself moaning softly as she felt his hands skim over her unclothed torso.

She could see his face before her and she moved to touch her lips to his. She had done it once before, and she wanted to feel them again.

Instead of warm lips she got a leather glove. "Not just yet," his rough voice echoed. 

"But--"

"In time Rogue, in time."

"So nice," she said with no force behind the words. She felt like she was floating on air and Rogue never wanted to come down. 

"It is, isn't it?" he murmured, his grin encompassing her vision and making everything else seem to blur. "Lay down. It'll be fine."

She listened without protest, for some reason he got to her in ways that she never intended for him to. A part of her brain told her that this was wrong, but she wanted so badly to be wanted, to not be feared by someone who knew. Others would not think to let her remove one layer of clothing, let alone all of them. But this man had no fear of her.

It was a dream come true.

Suddenly things began to spin out of control. The warmth that was radiating off the close body was wrenched away and she cried out for the lack of heat waves given off by another human body. The haze that had sunk in around her was still much too thick for her to get a grip on what was going on. It sounded as if there was a large struggle going on. She really should get up and help, she was trained.

The longer she sat there, the more and more clear the world became to her. The other creature in the room looked familiar. She should know him. She should.

And then things were still again.

  
Rogue looked from the man who lay next to her on the bed, now with blood seeping out of him and to the man who was looming over her bed, claws shooting out of his hands. The fog that had covered her mind was starting to clear. "Logan?"

He quickly moved the body off the bed and was glaring at her. If Rogue didn't know any better she would have sworn he was shaking. "I told you straight here and straight back to the mansion. Damn it Rogue you could have been killed."

Her gaze was focused on the bloody sheets. "I'm fine."

"No thanks to yourself."

Rogue looked down ashamed and realized with a shock that she was completely naked. "God!" She quickly grabbed the clean top sheet and wrapped it around herself. 

She let out a gasp as Logan pulled her into a close embrace. "You scared the hell out of me Rogue. Don't do it again."

This was nice too. The one person she trusted above all others, she hadn't meant to frighten him. "I'm sorry Logan. I… I didn't… I…"

"It's alright stripes," he muttered, shifting her around to get a different hold on her. "He won't get to you again. I've got you."

It should have made some sort of sense, she needed it to make some sort of sense. "I know," she murmured, knowing he wasn't lying to her.

And she wasn't sure what she regretted more. Nearly losing herself in Remy's spell or having the one person who lacked all fear of her being snatched away from her. She was half furious with Logan, but was too tired and confused to sort all of it out in her mind's eye.

Rogue allowed Logan to lift her off the bed and begin the trek back to the mansion. She wanted to be away from the cottage when her head was completely clear so she could figure out what everything meant to her and what she was going to do about it. 

The bird that had watched the events unfold flew off.


	6. Nightcrawler

I'm glad the last chapter was so well received, I was a bit worried. I actually lean towards the Rogue/Remy relationship but they barely know each other and every time they've met they've managed to nearly kill one another…so it's interesting. Plus Logan plays the part of the protector, and my friend has slightly influenced me with Logan/Rogue undertones, hence the past chapter. 

And now for the final dream. Amanda gets her dream, a different sort of twist on an old favorite. There will be a small morning-after epilogue. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

****

Nightcrawler

She could kill her father she really could. What in heaven's name had possessed him to tell the king's men that she could spin straw into gold. Who in their right mind would even dream up the possibility that someone was capable of such a thing?

"This is where you will be staying," the palace guard who had been leading her through the hallways said as he opened the door to a room in what felt to be the furthest corner of the palace. "All the straw within must be turned into spools of gold by morning or you shall be executed."

"Yes sir."

Amanda looked around the room in dismay. It was a room the size of her small home filled with straw. The only open space in one corner where a spinning wheel sat with a stool for her to sit on. 

Slowly, knowing that she had nothing else to do, she crossed the room and sat on the stool. She picked up a handful of straw and began placing it in different areas of the spinning wheel and she found there was nothing she could do with it. The pieces of straw were not able to be bound together as wool was and they were liable to fall apart.

After a few moments she threw the straw from her hands to the ground and began to weep.

*BAMF*

Suddenly, standing before her was an odd creature. He stood on the balls of his feet and was covered all over in blue fur. His ears were pointy and his eyes were a incandescent yellow. And behind him was what appeared to be a tail. It was all she could do not to scream.

She felt herself back up slightly. "Wha--what are you?" she gasped out finally.

"I am a creature of the night." He crouched down beside her and tentatively used on of the fingers on his three fingered hand to wipe away a tear. "Do not cry Amanda, I am here to help you."

The feeling of his fingers was odd, but nice. The fur was softer than she thought and slightly comforting. "Can you spin all of this straw into gold?" she asked tentatively. 

"Yes. But I must require a price," he told her, sounding as if he were sorry that he would have to ask. "What could you give me for it?"

Amanda at first thought she had nothing to give and then felt her hand fly to her throat. "I have this necklace."

He nodded silently and she quickly reached back behind her neck to undo the latch. There was a bit of sorrow in handing something that had once been her mother's over to this creature but if he was going to aid her and by doing so save her life it was the least she could do for him.

He only looked at the trinket for a moment. "Go lay down over there and sleep. When you wake up it will all be done."

"I could stay up and talk with you awhile," she offered, wondering if just the necklace would really be payment enough for his saving her life. "There is not much to do here."

He shook his head, but seemed grateful for the offer. She wondered if anyone had ever offered such a thing to the fuzzy man before her. "You should get your sleep," he said softly.

Amanda nodded and stretched out on the ground. Her lids were heavy and began to slide closed but she could still spot him out of the corner of her eye. "What is your name?" she asked sleepily.

He looked startled as if that was not a question he got often. "I have people call me Kurt," he told her. "It is better than the name my mother gave me."

"Goodnight Kurt," she murmured softly before falling asleep.

She did not catch the smile that crossed the face of the fuzzy man but the small bird sitting on the window sill did.

When Amanda awoke the little creature was gone and the room was filled with spindles of gold. She was dying to see the little fuzzy elf like man and thank him. But he was no where to be found. 

She was looking behind a pile of spindles covered with gold thread when the door opened. "What are you doing?"

Amanda spun quickly and saw the king standing in the doorway. "I was just making sure everything was in order for your return," she lied quickly. "What do you think?" she asked, spreading her arms wide. 

"It's fabulous." He strode across the room and captured her in his embrace and kissed her firmly. Amanda felt like maybe this would all be alright, but he turned to the page that was following him. "Set up a new room for her. We shall see if she can replicate the results on a larger sized room."

Confused she tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her arm was tight. "What? I thought I only needed to do the one room."

The smile that crossed his face sent shivers down her spine. "You are much more useful to me than to just do one room," he told her. "Come along, you may eat with the servants in the kitchen. I wouldn't want anyone to get a good look at you before I marry you, especially if you don't work out."

"Alright," she said, but it wasn't alright. Everything seemed to be getting worse. 

They walked down endless corridors and through the castle and Amanda was thankful that she had been allowed to sleep that night or else she would have collapsed on the walk. Eventually the prince opened a door and shoved her inside. He followed closely behind.

"This is Amanda," he told the women within the kitchen with a quick gesture towards her. "She is new to the castle and shall be resting with you for awhile. Make sure to show her the ropes and see to it that she does not find trouble. I shall be back for you after dinner."

And with that he swept out of the kitchen and into other areas of the kitchen.

All she could do was nod mutely. How did one respond to being treated as a concubine when they were up for the position of queen?

One of the older women in the kitchen came over to her and took her by the arm. "Come along dear, we'll get you some standard servant clothes and some food."

She was again left to follow mutely as her life was guided within standards and a pattern that was not her own. Amanda longed for home.

Hours later she found herself locked in a room nearly twice as large as the first, covered in straw up to the ceiling. Once again she was warned if she was unable to spin all of the straw to gold by morning she would be taken to the square and executed. 

*BAMF*

Amanda remembered that sound from last night. Her head flew up and she spotted the elf-man standing before her again. "Kurt! You're back!"

"I doubt you have magically learned to change this straw into gold," he said with a smile.

She knew it was meant as a joke but all it served to do was remind her of her predicament. "No I have not. I fear it is all he wants from me." Tears threatened to take her over again. What would this little fuzzy man think of her if she were to cry before him again?

"I don't see how it could be." He crouched down beside her and appeared to look as if he was going to touch her but decided against it. "You are very beautiful," he said finally, looking at the ground.

Amanda gave off a shrug. "There are many beautiful women within the castle. This is the only thing that makes me special to him." And to think it was all a lie. "If I could survive the king's wrath without being killed, I would not have you do this."

He looked at her with his solemn yellow eyes. "I know."

She pursed her lips and quickly slid the large ruby ring off of her finger. Her heart ached as she did so, but she dropped it into his hand. "Here. The ring was my mother's. It is worth quite a bit."

He looked down at the ring. He held it out to give it back. "I do not--"

She curled his fingers over the ring. "You will not do this without payment," she insisted. It was her right to 

"Thank you."

She watched his mouth open again and she knew he was going to ask her to sleep as he told her the last night. "So what are you, really?" she asked quickly, hoping the could engage him in conversation and understand him a bit more.

Kurt pursed his lips and thought about it. "Some consider me a demon, others think of me as an elf. I have no real classification for myself. Most just run in fear."

"I rather like it," Amanda admitted honestly. "Blue is a gorgeous color you know."

She reached a hand out to touch his face, but he caught her hand before it reached its destination. There was an odd look of desperation in his eyes. "Sleep, please."

Amanda was confused, why didn't he want her company. Didn't he get lonely doing things like this for girls all night? Why couldn't he accept what little she could give him? 

"I enjoy watching you work," she told him again, hoping that maybe she could get around him this way to spend some more time with him. 

"Things will be better for all concerned if you sleep."

"Just let me get a closer look."

"I…"

Before he could respond she was curled up by the stool, her head resting against his thigh. He stared down at her, startled that someone like Amanda would willingly touch him. He waited as her eyes fluttered closed before picking up a few pieces of straw and began to spin.

When at last the room was completed he lay gentle kiss on her forehead. "Be safe Amanda."

He left and the sound of his doing so woke her. The room was done again, and once again he was gone. She knew she would never repay Kurt for all that he had done for her. He had aided her where no other would have. Amanda would most certainly be dead if he had not come into her life so abruptly; she was sad to think that he would be gone from her life so soon.

It was odd, was it not, that she would miss an odd little elf man, covered in fur, who she had only seen for short periods of time over the past two nights. But there was something about him.

"Well?"

Amanda spun around to see her betrothed standing in the doorway. Spreading her arms wide, she placed a smile on her mouth. "What do you think my lord?" she asked, attempting to sound as if she had accomplished the feat herself.

"I think it is fabulous." Mayhap now he would take her and "Come, we shall get you fed. Prepare the next room."

"Another?"

"It will be the last."

Amanda worked to blink back her tears, not believing a word.

  
~*~

*BAMF*

She could barely meet his eyes with the shame of needing him to take care of what was supposed to be her duty yet again. "Yet another room. I have nothing to give."

Amanda felt Kurt's fingers under her chin and he lifted her face so he could see it. "There is no need. Keeping such a woman alive is enough."

"The room is huge Kurt, I have a feeling it is used for grand receptions. You did the others for payment, this one shall not go without."

"You said yourself, you have nothing left to give."

Amanda thought on it and suddenly a very bold and foolish thought popped into her head, but it was what she could offer. "My first born child shall be yours."

"Amanda, the king will never go for that."

She lifted her hand to his face and smiled when he did not instantly pull away. "I don't want the king," Amanda whispered to him. "I want you."

God she was being bold. What would he think? Would he see her a harlot and cast her aside? Would he accept the gift she was offering?

"But I thought--"

'You started this Amanda,' her mind said. She took a deep breath and continued on in the same vein. "This was my father's doing. I was content enough at our farm at home. You are the first person who has thought of me and my feelings. I want you."

"That does not make me any sort of romantic partner. Look at me."

His response let her know that his decent wasn't about her offer but instead about what he appeared to be. "I have. You are no demon, I have never met anyone more human." Amanda lifted a forlock that had fallen into his eyes and "Tis a pity that no one else can see that."

"Amanda."

"Wake me when you are finished tonight." Before he could move out of her way she pressed her lips to his. "I owe you everything."

As promised Kurt went and work and Amanda curled up by his side and fell asleep listening to the gentle sound of his spinning. 

He worked for hours until finally the large room was done. Kurt turned to look at the young woman who was sound asleep by his side. He didn't want to wake her, but he had promised her. He crouched down beside her and shook her awake. "Amanda, it's done."

Amanda sat up, and she sleepily looked around the room. He was right, it was full. Once again she lifted her hands to his soft, blue face and pressed her lips to his. After a few moments she broke away and looked into her gold eyes. "Love me, please. If I must be condemned to a lifetime of torture allow me tonight." 

"I can't--"

"Please."

Amanda kissed him again and looked him in the eyes with all the hope that she had within her that she could have an enjoyable moment with a man instead of the horror she felt awaited her with the king. Kurt's yellow eyes softened.

"I will give you tonight."

~*~

The next morn the king came to see what his betrothed had accomplished and was greatly satisfied with the room. He whisked her away instantly and shoved her into nicer chamber than she had seen at her entire time at the castle and many of the maids Amanda had dined with were there to dress her in great finery.

And so she was married in grandeur before the most noble of the kingdom and her father. Where she found it within herself to smile as she married such a dark and greedy man she did not know. She thought of Kurt and wished that it were he instead who stood before her. 

The king allowed her little over a week of rest before he once again placed her within a chamber of straw at night. She turned to stare at her now husband with horrified eyes. He only responded with, "It will not be for long love, I just need a little more."

Amanda seriously wondered how long a little more would be. There was a part of her that suspected it would be forever.

The first night she was locked up she heard it.

*BAMF*

"Kurt," his name sounded like a prayer coming off of her lips.

Her head snapped up and there he was directly before her. On instinct she went towards him, desperate to be close to the one person in this world who seemed to care about her and not about what she could or could not do. 

He backed away from her. "You are a married woman."

"And my husband locks me in here," she cried, the fury bubbling within her. "I am not his wife, but a prisoner."

"Amanda."

Taking advantage of his hesitation, she closed the gap between them. "Please Kurt, do not deny me this bit of happiness."

"I could deny you nothing. Sleep while I work on the straw, I'll wake you before I go."

~*~

A couple months later, Amanda was discovered to be with child. Unwilling to put the heir to his throne in jeopardy, the king recalled his wife from her nightly duty and instead kept her locked away in her chambers. He strutted around the castle proud, confident in his control and virility, although Amanda had reason to suspect that he was not to fault for her condition.

Seasons passed, and by mid-autumn Amanda was full to bursting with the child. On All Hallows Eve, she gave birth to a child, a son. The midwife tending to her was horrified by the sight of the child and instantly ran to inform the king of the developments. When the exhausted queen gained possession of her son from the nursemaids who refused to tend to him she spotted the problem. He was blue from head to toe, with pointy ears, a tail.

The king was furious as well. He demanded an explanation of his child's condition. The date of the birth was suggested as was a problem with the blood involved in the match. Amanda was instantly blamed for the looks of her child and she accepted them. She had done this to him, but she would not regret it.

"We shall kill him and then try again," he told her simply as if he were discussing the tax money that was coming into their coffers or the new drapes she wanted. His stern gaze turned on her."You shall be a better wife and woman or else--"

*BAMF*

"Who the hell are you?" The King growled at Kurt as he stood in the bedchamber. Instantly noticing the similarity between elf and child he turned furious on his wife. "What did you do with this creature?"

"I aided your wife in her spinning. In return she promised me that her first born child will be mine. I have used my talents to make him over in my image," he lied.

"Can it be changed?"

"Yes." Kurt refocused his gaze on the queen where she lay in the bed, holding her child. "The only way to be made free is if you guess my true name within the next three days."

Catching his true meaning Amanda smiled. "I will do so," she promised him. 

Amanda wracked her brain for names. He'd given her a name, Kurt. But apparently that wasn't it. There was something else, something his mother had given him. But what? 

She went through hundreds upon thousands of lists of names. She sent many of the couriers out amongst the kingdom, gathering all the names that they could think of. List after list was exhausted and with every name that passed the young queen seemed to get sadder and sadder. During the night before the last day one of the queen's messengers returned extremely excited and whispered a name into her ear.

When he arrived in her bedchamber in a cloud of smoke, Amanda held her child in her arms, and looked upon the elf-like creature with a smile.

"It is the end of the last day, highness," he said solemnly, but his yellow eyes seemed to have caught onto her pleasure. "Do you have the means to make yourself free?"

"Your name is Nightcrawler!" she called out triumphantly.

The room was thrown into chaos as the blue furry man whose true name was revealed rushed towards the queen and her baby. Maids to the queen rushed out of the way and the King shouted at the guards to aprhend the creature. All of a sudden there was a large *BAMF* and the room was filled with smoke and the smell of brimstone. Both young Queen Amanda, the curious looking child and the creature she had called Nightcrawler were gone. 


	7. Come the Morning

*sigh* I've finally completed something longer than a one shot. I've enjoyed the ride, and I hope you have too. The characters are a blast, and I miss seeing them weekly. Ah well. Hope you enjoy, and whether you do or don't let me know what you think.

****

Come the Morning

By the time nine o'clock rolled around they were all awake. Rogue and Wanda had been awake since about six, neither being able to fall asleep after waking up from their dreams. Danielle was carefully avoiding the gaze of others which had Rogue and Wanda suspicious but Kitty had already told them off, claiming that everyone would have had bad dreams if Dani had been behind it all and hers had been fabulous.

Someone must have realized they were up, because there were delicious smells wafting out of the kitchen. The five of them trekked down to the kitchen and caught sight of Scott standing at the stove, already dressed and showered. Kurt was sitting at the table, his head on top of his folded arms.

"Breakfast?" Scott asked, gesturing to the semi covered table and the plate of pancakes he was stacking.

Jean rubbed her eyes and blinked at him. It was a Saturday, no one should be up this early. "What are you doing up?"

"I ran sessions," Scott said grinning at her. "Figured the least I could do was make breakfast for all of you. Happy birthday Kitty."

"Thanks Scott," Kitty said with a yawn as she headed over towards the table ant took a seat.

"And he dragged me into it. I am going back to-" He caught a glimpse of the other girls entering the room, including his girlfriend. "Manda!"

Amanda blushed slightly and smiled at her boyfriend. "Hi Kurt."

"I vas just helping Scott to fix breakfast," he told her as quickly teleported over to her side.

"You what?" Scott asked, turning to look at his younger friend like he was crazy. "I thought you were going back to bed."

"Vhat?" Kurt asked, pressing a three fingered hand to his chest, a look of shock and horror all over his face. "How could you think such a thing?"

Rogue snorted and slid into a chair at the table. "At least it's not Kitty's cooking this morning."

"I am not that bad!" Kitty fired back.

Scott cut off any argument that would start, especially that involved ganging up on Kitty by putting the pancakes down on the table. "Breakfast is served." He watched everyone else begin to dig in to the food on the table before he slipped into the seat next to Jean. He rubbed his hand over hers as she yawned and smiled as her head came to rest on his shoulder. 

After breakfast the girls were exiting the kitchen and the doorbell rang. Wanda and Kitty were walking past and towards the staircase as Ororo opened the door.

"Cuddlebumps!" A voice called out from the doorway.

"AHHHHH!" Wanda shrieked and realizing someone was in her path, lowered her hands. "This is all a huge nightmare."

"Jeez!" Lance's annoyed voice came from the doorway. "Toad, go get in the car." He stepped around Storm and glanced at Wanda. "I can take you back to the house whenever you're ready."

"Can I kill him?" Wanda asked angrily.

"No."

"I'm going to go get dressed," she called out as she stopped off to the room she'd left her bag in.

"Lance?" Kitty asked moving closer to the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Lance pulled a shoulder in what was supposed to be a casual moved. "Well, you know, I came to pick up Wanda, and to keep Todd from doing something stupid and well, because it's your birthday. I have something for you."

Kitty was touched, especially considering she knew how little money her boyfriend was operating on. "Lance, like I told you that you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," he said shortly, cutting her off. "Could we go anywhere else?"

Kitty looked around and she knew that the mansion had ears just about everywhere, especially those of her nosy friends and those who thought Lance wasn't the best guy for her. "Yeah," she said with a nod, "the garden should be empty."

Lance nodded although seemingly thinking her suggestion over. "Yeah, that sounds good," he answered finally.

Kitty and Lance walked across the mansion's grounds in silence and into the garden. Kitty wasn't really sure she wanted to say anything. It was just nice to be standing beside him, walking over the grounds as if there was nothing that separated them, like who their friends were, or how much money he had, or what her parents would think of him. She really did wish that it could always be this easy.

After awhile Lance pulled up short once they were in the garden and pulled something out of his vest. "Here," he said, handing her a newspaper wrapped rectangular object but not really looking at her. "It's not much or anything. I mean it's not like I have any cash you know, but I figured I should get you something."

Kitty looked at the present she had unwrapped. It was a copy of Alice and the Looking Glass from a second hand shop. She had remembered mentioning the story to him but that she had lost her copy when her family had moved to Northbrook. It was old and slightly beaten but it had held up through out the years, and it had been given in love. "Thank you," Kitty said honestly, leaning up on her toes to kiss him. "I'll treasure it."

Lance's face colored a bit and he ran his hand over her ponytail before looking out over the grounds. "Well, I'd better get Wanda and Toad out of here before they kill each other. And before Summers decides to kill me."

"He'll get used to you eventually."

"When hell freezes Kit." He wrapped an arm around her and began walking back towards the mansion with her. "So everything was alright with that Dani here?"

Kitty was very tempted to scowl and hit him, but just stiffened slightly to let him know she was offended. "Yes, everything was just fine. And she's Dani, not _that Dani_."

"No nightmares or anything?"

Kitty grinned as his hand continued rubbing her back. It was so adorably cute how he was worried about her but she knew better than to tell him that was cute. Knowing Lance hed take it funny. Instead she gave him a guileless smile. "Actually, I had a fabulous dream."

"Uh, with me?"

"For your information, yes."

"Did we do anything…fun?"

The suggestive tone along with the lift of Lance's eyebrow had kitty giggling. She pulled away and shook her head as she danced out of his reach. "I shant tell you, it's a secret."

"Shant?"

"Sorry, left over from the dream." Kitty walked back across the grass and wrapped her arms around Lance's neck before whispering, "You were my prince charming."

"I'm a long way from that."

"You're more than you think you are."

"Argh!" Wanda's voice could be heard clear across the grounds to where they were standing. Kitty and Lance both turned to watch as Toad went flying from the entrance to the mansion. 

"What the hell did I tell you about staying in the car?" Lance shouted at Todd as he landed hard on the pavement from one of Wanda's hex bolts. Lance turned back to Kitty and looked at her apologetically, running a hand through his hair. "We'll, I better go, bring Todd and Wanda home, make sure they don't kill each other. If you wanna, we can go grab some pizza later. Stupid idea, you probably had pizza for dinner last night."

"Yeah, but that was take out pizza, you can take me to that Chicago deep dish place. Pizza really should be a food group all it's own."

"Yeah it should. Happy Birthday Kitty," he said, laying a kiss on her forehead. He kissed her on the lips afterwards and then turned away and called, "Do you two want to go home now?"

"Yes!" a frustrated Wanda called back.

Todd jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around Wanda's waist and he looked up at her with his big green eyes. "I want to be wherever you are Schnookums!" he pledged.

"I want you dead," Wanda shot back.

"Go." Kitty said pushing him, she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call."

Kitty watched Lance leave before she walked back into the house. She said goodbye to both Danielle and Amanda, although the latter appeared to not want to leave. Kitty suspected that had a lot to do with her fuzzy blue friend. She then returned to her room with her sleeping stuff and turned to Rogue who was also cleaning up. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I suppose not." Rogue pulled a package out from her bedside table and tossed it to her roommate. "Happy birthday Kit."

Kitty grinned at her friend before she peeled the paper off of the box in her hands. She flipped it open and found a rather dainty silver Star of David on a chain. She already had a gold one from her bat mitzvah but that only went with so many outfits. She resisted the urge to rush across the room and hug her roommate. "Rogue it's so pretty. Thank you."

"No problem."

  
"What's that?" Kitty asked, watching Rogue run something through her fingers.

She handed the card over to Kitty "It was left on my pillow."

Kitty examined the card, it was a joker, one not often used. "Interesting, very interesting." She caught a glimpse of Rogue eyeing the card anxiously and handed it back over. "Now tell me about your dream please?"

"No."

"Please! It's my birthday."

Rogue glared at her. "Ah said no!"

"I'll tell you about mine."

"Ah don't wanna hear what you did with Lance."


End file.
